Cloudy Night
by Chibave
Summary: What he had feared the most was happening, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't do anything. He knew he had to go through it.


**Title:** Cloudy Night.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine, as always. But, I think it's better for the characters. They would always be hurt if they were XD

**Rating:** T

Some violent flash-backs. Blood, blood, blood. I love blood. I think I'm sadistic.

**Type:** Angst, Drama. No yaoi :)

**Summary:** What he had feared the most was happening, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't do anything. He knew he had to go through it.

**Character:** Hibari-sama. :D

And a lot of OC, they're everywhere in this fic. Really, a lot of OC :) But I will sure make Tsuna and co', Dino and Kusakabe appear :D I will.

**Music:** Well, I wrote it when listening to Be More by **Dino**'s wonderfull seiyuu. But I recommend you.. **Chihiro Onitsuka **- Infection (.com/watch?v=Zrm1sFaM2lA .. Aha, sorry for the french subtitles :P). This music is really touching, and the lyrics definitely fit perfectly this fic.

**Note: **Well, what could I say.. First of all, PLEASE forgive my english. I'm french XD (That explains everything XD I guess french people are known because of their incapability to learn and speak any languages XD). I wrote this fic in french at the beginning, so it's only translation.. But I think that it is a lot nicer in French.. Don't know why.. It's more poetic, I guess. Well, if there is any French reader here, you'd to read the french version (it's under the title "Cloudy Sky" but in the french part, so you'll find easily.)

But I'm definitely in love with the English language :]

Well.. this fic is gonna have several chapters.. So if you don't like it, I'll make it finish quickly. If you like it and don't want me to do only a few chapters, then _**REVIEW**_ PLEASEE :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The deep blue of the ocean was perfectly reflected in the young Japanese's eyes. He kept on regularly opening and closing his eyes, as if he wanted to erase an unwelcomed memory from his heart. He looked lost in the indigo immensity ahead of him. Looking at the sky, which seemed to devour his soul, he admired the glowing sun. How could this star be so beautiful, when _**it**_ happened ? How could it look so beautiful in front of him ?

He bent over the guardrail which seemed, just like him, used-up and sad. Sad. He hated to admit that, but he was sad.

Sad that _**this**_ had happened, sad that _**this person**_ was coming back to haunt him, his greatest hatred and his deepest fears. Sad.

A tear fell on his cheek, tearing down his face bare of any expression. This tear was the first one he shed since _**this day**_. From **this moment **on, he forgot the warm and paradoxically reassuring feeling a simple drop could procure just by touching his face. (1) He looked at that tear when falling into the ocean. He stared at the exact place where it had fallen, as waiting for it to ravage the entire place, only because this was his tear. But no. Nothing happened.

Disappointed, he concentrated on the lark (2) that flew above him. It landed a few steps ahead of him, looking in his empty eyes like it wanted to prevent him. A black cat bounced on it. The frightened lark struggled a few seconds, then, under the deathly fangs of its predator, turned to Hibari. Like it wanted to tell him _"A cat will kill you too. You know who this cat is. And you know you won't be able to escape." _and in a last breath, the lark admitted defeat. The murderer came near the young boy and, carrying the bird in its mouth, jumped onto the

the guardrail where he was still leaning. It looked at him with its one red eye. It seemed to disdain, defy him. Hibari didn't move when this demoniac cat walked towards his face, consciously letting a bloody wing draw a dead line on the top of his cheek. He didn't move either when a ruby wraith appreared ahead of his blue eyes.

_

* * *

_

_"AAAAH !"_

_A scream ripped the air. This scream came from a height-year old boy. He was brown-haired, and his beautiful blue eyes were reflecting the bloody scene he was in. This man and this woman, dead, bathing in ther own insides, were they his parents ? He couldn't recognize them. This blood that was covering their face, was it theirs ?_

_He placed his hands on his cheeks, and screamed. He screamed. He continued to scream, again and again. He fell. He got back to his feet. He fell again. He was now entirely covered with blood. Scaringly beautiful blood, burning his body and soul, like a demon yearning to possess him. He screamed again. Why ? Why him ? He stared a few seconds at his bloody hand, then hold his face and screamed once more. _

_He heard footsteps. Was anyone alive ? Or was everything a nightmare and his mother, gentle, alive mother was coming to wake him up ? Would she stroke his hair and lay a kiss on his temple ? No. It wouldn't happen. It wouldn't happen anymore. He looked up and noticed a red eye staring at him. This eye was coming closer and closer. Just like his owner, demoniac. _

_"-The sky is beautiful today. But soon, there will be no more cloud and the sun will be able to fully sparkle, exempt from any embarrassment." He kept on coming closer._

* * *

"AAAAH !"

The sun slowly vanished under the cloud that was tormenting the blue sky.

The bystanders all turned to Hibari, stoping their walk. Every single one of them was watching the teenager. He was crouching down, one knee touching the concrete, rigid and cold ground. He was holding his head into his tense, enraged hands. Few were those who managed to make him drop to one knee.

Very soon, the bystanders continued their walk, silent, ashamed, looking down. No one came towards the afraid boy. No one worried about him. No one understood him, but no one could. After all, Hibari had always wanted this loneliness, and he had always been alright with that. But today, it was different. Today, without knowing why, he was feeling miserable, transparent, invisible, _unwanted. _Today, he felt like he had never lived. Never existed.

The street was desertw, as if nobody wanted to walk there as long as the young boy as in. Hibari slowly got up, still grabbing the rusty barrier. He couldn't breath properly; his lungs were like an iron cage he didn't have the key.

A gloved hand collared his mouth as he was being blocked by the person behind him. The moment had come. **He knew.**

**

* * *

**

(1): Wow, I'm sorry for this sentence.. Definitely horrible to translate it into english, but I did my best. XD It's harder to understand it in the french fic ;D And I'm kinda too tired to translate the exact sentence XD

(2): For the ones who don't know, "Kyoya" means "lark" :)

AAAH, once more, I'm sooo sorry for my english XD

Don't forget, please: _**REVIEW**_ :D


End file.
